Kakurenbo
by Kaoriin
Summary: Fanfiction Traducido. Escrito por Solanum Dulcamura. Levemente AU. JackalMarui


**Fanfiction traducido**

Todos los créditos para la señorita **Solanum Dulcamura** (solanum-d . live journal . com /7160 . html #cutid1) --

Kakurenbo

Por Solanum Dulcamura

* * *

"Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro"

* * *

Se conocieron en el preescolar. Marui Bunta, la mariposa sociable y glotón residente en la clase levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para observar al nuevo niño. Un estudiante de intercambio. Medio japonés y medio algo que jamás había escuchado antes. Era alto y desgarbado para ser un niño de cuatro años. Su pelo, negro y rebelde, no se paraba de puntas ni caía sobre su rostro… era más como si se sentara sobre su cabeza indecisamente. Su piel era de un rico color cálido como el chocolate caliente que Marui adoraba beber en invierno cuando el clima se ponía demasiado frío. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, era aburrido y estúpido de cualquier forma; en su mayor parte fotos, era para niños que no habían aprendido a leer. Además, este niño nuevo… lucía mucho más interesante que el libro. Su profesor lo estaba presentando – Jackal Kuwahara – y diciéndoles que le dieran la bienvenida a la clase. Él no dijo nada; sólo se quedó de pie callado, con ojos grises suaves que lucían como el cielo antes de que lloviera… lucía como si quisiera llorar. Era diferente a cualquier persona que Marui hubiese conocido antes. Muy diferente. Unos cuantos murmuros de curiosidad y nerviosismo se filtraron en la sala. Marui pensó que sus compañeros eran idiotas. Ellos no reconocían algo interesante cuando entraba por la puerta desde algún otro lugar del mundo… un lugar lejano y misterioso. Este niño nuevo era como magia. Marui estaba seguro de eso, y él era un genio, así que, después de todo, tenía que tener la razón. Se levantó y se enderezó el delantal con una dignidad suprema disponible solo para los niños más precoces. Caminó directamente hacia el niño nuevo como si la clase fuera suya, y en su opinión, lo era. 

"Soy Marui Bunta, gusto en conocerte. Tengo comida que traje de casa. ¿Tu tienes? Podemos compartir."

El niño lo miró, ojos grises grandes llenos de sorpresa y quizás un tinte de miedo. Su respuesta tardó en llegar, "¿Qué?"

Marui frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿Qué tipo de persona no querría compartir comida? Intentaría de nuevo. "Tu eres _Jyakkaru_-kun ¿cierto?" El niño asintió después de un momento. "Soy Marui."

"Marui…" La pronunciación del niño nuevo hizo ritmo y persistió sobre la 'r', y dejó de lado el honorífico completamente. Y Marui reconoció por primera vez que no todos hablaban japonés. Era un descubrimiento interesante. Era como en los libros y películas – una tierra lejana con personas diferentes y palabras diferentes. Quería saber más. Probablemente tenían comidas diferentes también.

Sonrió abierta y ampliamente, burbujeando con emoción. "Entonces te llamaré solo _Jyakkaru_ y tu me puedes llamar Marui. Seremos los mejores amigos, lo sé. Y sé casi todo, porque soy un genio. Mi papi lo dice todo el tiempo." Jackal lo estaba mirando, una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Marui se preocupó un poco… ¿no quería ser su amigo¿Quién no querría ser amigo de Marui Bunta?

"Más lento… ¿por favor?" lucía asustado mientras preguntaba, como si a Marui le fuese a desagradar por no entender.

"Ah cierto. Palabras diferentes. Um… ¡ya sé!" Marui dio media vuelta y se apresuró hacia otra sala demasiado rápido para notar la expresión alicaída que pasó por el rostro de Jackal al verle correr. Los otros niños observaban con una curiosidad distante desde donde jugaban, inseguros de cómo acercarse al recién llegado, aún más después que Marui-kun lo hubiese dejado tan rápido. Jackal se quedó de pie en el frente de la sala, demasiado alto, demasiado oscuro, demasiado extranjero; asustado de niños que apenas podía entender y que le miraban como si ellos también estuviesen asustados.

Pero entonces, Marui estaba corriendo de vuelta a la sala de clases con algo en sus brazos. "Lo siento, _Jyakkaru_. Las estanterías están por allá." Se detuvo frente a su nuevo amigo y extendió sus brazos llenos de paquetes. Pocky y estrellas de azúcar, papas fritas de camarón y pudín. "Bocadillos ¿ves?"

Jackal miró la comida y después al rostro redondo del niño que las estaba sosteniendo. Marui estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Comparte conmigo." Lo dijo lentamente, pero no de mala manera. Jackal pensaba en cada palabra mientras las escuchaba. Escuchaba, y pensaba, y entendía. El niño no tenía miedo. Era diferente a las otras personas que Jackal había conocido. Muy diferente. Su sonrisa fue tan tranquila como él lo era cuando asintió, y antes de que lo supiera, este niño extraño tomó su mano, en una nación llena de gente que se inclinaba y se distanciaba, y le guió a través de la sala hacia los cojines en los cuales había estado sentado antes. Sentir una mano sobre la suya le recordaba tanto de Brasil y su familia y sus amigos quienes se tocaban el uno al otro todo el tiempo; abrazándose, besándose, tomándose las manos. Se preocupó de que pudiese llorar – eso sería embarazoso – pero Marui se volteó y le sonrió, le faltaba un diente abajo, y Jackal pensó que verdaderamente no quería estar triste.

* * *

"Cinco… Seis… Siete…"

* * *

La amistad entre ellos floreció rápidamente. Uno un niño en un país extranjero, tratando de hacerlo su hogar. El otro un niño igualmente en su hogar y fuera de lugar en su país nativo. Frecuentemente Marui encontraba diferentes maneras para conseguir invitaciones a la casa de Jackal. La familia de Jackal era tan agradable y siempre tenían toneladas de comida estupenda. Carne de cerdo sazonado. Plátanos fritos. Mole con pan. Y comía hasta que simplemente no podía más. Después, iba a la habitación de Jackal a jugar. Algunas veces jugaban videojuegos. Otras veces le leía a Jackal de libros japoneses. Otras Jackal le decía cosas en portugués. Marui pensaba que sonaba como un lenguaje mágico, como en un cuento de hadas. Jackal pensaba que el japonés lucía como palabras mágicas cuando se escribía, con los extraños diseños del kana, y los indistinguibles pictogramas del kanji. Habían veces en que Marui se quedaría en la noche y la madre de Jackal vendría y les contaría historias de Brasil en un japonés con acento y tan quebrado que Marui apenas entendía algunas partes. Pero eso solo hacía las historias mejores, más misteriosas y exóticas. Y esas noches, siempre soñaría con que caminaba por exuberantes bosques, como junglas, y vería la amplia expansión del Río Amazonas. Siempre, Jackal era su compañero de viajes, y los dos irían a grandes aventuras por lo salvaje. 

En las mañanas, le contaba a Jackal sus sueños y le preguntaba si pensaba si realmente podían suceder. Jackal siempre sonreía tranquilamente y decía, "Espero que si."

Por supuesto, como con todos los niños, Marui y Jackal no siempre se llevaban bien. En primer grado, Marui decidió que debería haber nacido con pelo rojo. Así que, hizo la única cosa lógica en la que un niño de seis años podía pensar… reunió cuantos marcadores rojos pudo y fue hacia el mejor de sus amigos por ayuda. "Jackal, tenemos que hacer mi pelo rojo."

Jackal miró al marcador que le fue dejado en la mano. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque si."

"Tu dijiste que esa no era una razón."

"Mi mamá lo usa como una razón."

"Y ahí fue cuando dijiste que no era una razón."

"Bueno… porque me gusta el rojo. Es mi color favorito."

Jackal miró pensativamente al marcador. "También es mi color favorito."

"Bien, entonces ayuda."

Después de unos momentos de considerarlo, como si estuviese preguntándose cómo su mejor amigo luciría con pelo rojo intenso, Jackal asintió, su duda de hace algunos segundos olvidada a favor de la brillante lógica de Marui. Ambos se sentaron juntos en el suelo de la habitación de Marui, sosteniendo mechones de pelo entre sus manos – la pequeña y redonda de Marui y la más grande de Jackal, como la de un cachorro – pintando furiosamente con los marcadores sobre los mechones castaños y tratando lo mejor que se podía de cubrirlo con la tinta roja. Sus palmas rápidamente se tiñeron del mismo tono rojo del pelo que intentaban colorear. Marcador tras marcador fue descartado cuando la tinta se secaba. Finalmente, Jackal declaró que su parte estaba lista, Marui se puso de pie y fue a revisarse al espejo para ver cómo había quedado. No vio la irregularidad del color, o los mechones castaños que habían sido ignorados por torpes manos de niño. Todo lo que vio fue el hermoso color rojo que tanto amaba sobre su cabeza. Se volteó hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, estudiando su trabajo manual. Se volteó a su compañero, aún sentado en el suelo, para preguntar, "¿Qué crees?"

"Me gusta… es lindo."

Marui sonrió abiertamente. Jackal había dicho que su pelo era lindo. Se apresuró a través del suelo alfombrado para rodear con sus brazos rechonchos el cuello de Jackal y dejar un beso grande y mojado en su mejilla.

Fue por entonces que la madre de Marui entró a la habitación para ofrecerles comida. No fue el beso lo que le hizo soltar la bandeja porque su hijo siempre había sido peculiarmente demostrativo. No fue la pila de marcadores sobre el suelo, o siquiera las manchas rojas sobre la alfombra. Miró con horror el pelo de su hijo. No podía ir a la escuela así. Tendría que llevar a Jackal-kun de vuelta a casa de una vez y arreglar este problema.

Al severo '¡Marui Bunta!' que siguió después del estrépito de la bandeja, el nuevo pelirrojo sabía que estaba en problemas. Jackal fue llevado a su casa y ni siquiera pudo ir en el auto con ellos. Cuando su madre volvió, le llevó a la cocina, lo envolvió con un toalla y llevó un par de tijeras hacia su pelo, sacando pedazos rojizos en frustrados cortes breves. Estaba sentado en el taburete, mirando como los vivaces mechones rojos caían al suelo de madera, pero extrañamente no sentía ganas de llorar. Cada pedazo que veía caer, se prometía que algún día tendría lindo pelo rojo, sin importar lo que dijera su mamá.

La próxima vez que Jackal llegó a jugar, éste miró el nuevo corte de Marui, corto y picado que había sido arreglado por el peluquero, y estalló en risas. Y es que era tan no-Marui. La paciencia estaba más allá de Marui, quién estaba bastante frustrado ante su corte de pelo. Con un profundo deseo de compartir la miseria y una cierta cantidad de humillación, sacó la bola de chicle que había estado masticando de su boca y la pegó en el pelo de su mejor amigo, asegurándose de pasar sus dedos a través de este para sacar la goma de mascar de sus dedos.

Jackal inmediatamente dejó de reír. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"Porque te reíste de mi."

"Porque tu pelo es gracioso."

"Ahora tu también puedes tener pelo gracioso."

Marui se metió nuevamente en problemas ese día. No le fue permitido jugar con Jackal por una semana, pero lo veía en la escuela. La cabeza de Jackal estaba toda descubierta – todo su pelo fue cortado. Marui primeramente miró en shock e incluso olvidó que se suponía que debía estar enojado. Se apresuró hacia él a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, puso ambas palmas sobre la cabeza de Jackal y las frotó furiosamente. El pelo corto rascaba sus palmas, haciéndole cosquillas. "Se siente bien."

"¿De verdad?"

Jackal lucía avergonzado. Marui supuso que si tener pelo corto era difícil, entonces no tener pelo debía ser muy difícil. "¡Mm! Me gusta mucho tocarlo."

Como resultó, a Jackal le gustaba mantener su pelo corto.

* * *

"Ocho… Nueve… Diez… ¿Es suficiente?" 

"¡Es suficiente!"

Jackal se dio vuelta del árbol en el cual había estado contando en el patio de la casa de la familia Marui. Marui era especialmente bueno buscando lugares para esconderse cuando jugaban kakurenbo. Lo que usualmente delataba a su amigo era su estómago - o andaba con un paquete de comida que sonaba ruidosamente en el lugar que se escondía, o quería algo para comer y su estómago mostraba su descontento al no tenerlo. Comenzó a hacer su paso por el patio, intentando escuchar cuidadosamente los sonidos de Marui comiendo, porque estaba seguro que Marui tenía un paquete de papas fritas hoy. No le importaba buscar calmadamente; siempre adoraba encontrar a su mejor amigo. El rostro redondo de Marui se levantaría para mirarlo; ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa, migajas en la comisura de sus labios… hacía que Jackal quisiera sonreír cada vez que lo encontraba así. Además, a Marui le gustaba jugar por premios. Podían ser cambios, juguetes o favores, cualquier cosa que el otro quisiera. Le gustaba pedirle favores a Marui porque siempre podía ser tan engreído que era divertido ver sus mejillas inflarse en indignación al tener que darle algo a Jackal.

No tomó mucho antes que escuchara un gruñido bajo que se elevó y luego se apagó. Extraño; había pensando que Marui tenía algo para comer. Siguió el sonido mientras que lo escuchaba seguidamente y se encontró gateando bajo los arbustos de la orilla del patio. Salió en un pequeño espacio vacío, espacio suficiente incluso para sentarse. Marui estaba acurrucado en la orilla con brazos rechonchos abrazando sus piernas, su labio inferior sobresaliendo abatidamente. "Te encontré," dijo Jackal, gateando más cerca y sentándose al lado de Marui.

"Escuchaste mi estómago de nuevo ¿cierto?"

"Si. Pensé que tenías comida."

Marui estiró una mano hacia sus bolsillos y sacó un paquete de papas fritas que estaba solo un poco arrugada.

"Entonces ¿por qué no te las comiste? Estás mejorando en dejar que la comida se derrita en tu boca para que no pueda escucharte."

"Si, podría haberlo hecho, pero a ti te gustan las papas fritas, así que las estaba guardando para que también comieras."

Jackal miró a su mejor amigo quién detestaba perder, pero que había perdido esta vez por querer guardarle su comida favorita. Lo hizo sentir feliz, tan feliz. Hacía que su estómago se sintiera cálido y bien, como un abrazo por dentro. Se inclinó hacia Marui y presionó sus labios contra la suave mejilla de su amigo. "Ese es mi premio."

La boca de Marui formó un pequeño 'oh' de sorpresa antes de sonreír abiertamente. "Buen premio." Abrió el paquete. Explotó y dos papas cayeron sobre el césped, pero rápidamente las recogió y las sopló. Aún eran ricas para comer. Las metió en su boca y extendió el paquete para que Jackal sacara. "Ne, _Jyakkaru_ ¿Crees que siempre seremos amigos como ahora?" Preguntó mientras masticaba.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Y siempre jugaremos juntos?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Siempre vas a compartir sus papas fritas conmigo?"

"¡Duh! Sabes que lo haré. Incluso si tengo hambre."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si."

"Ese es incluso un mejor premio."

Marui le sacó la lengua a Jackal, aún cuando también pensaba que era un gran premio.

* * *

Glosario:  
_Jyakkaru_: Pronunciación fonética japonesa para el nombre de Jackal. Marui aún es muy pequeño, así que no puede tener pronunciación demasiado desarrollada.  
Kakurenbo: Escondidas. La persona que busca dice "mo ii ka" (lo cual es un 'es suficiente' bastante tosco) y la persona que se esconde dice "mo ii yo" ('es suficiente').  
Kana y kanji: Kana es la abreviación para haragana y katakana; el alfabeto fonético y basado en sílabas. Kanji son los caracteres tomados del chino.  
Kun: Sufijo usado por niños para sus iguales.

* * *

Biiien Otra pequeña traducción. Esta me fascinó, porque ni siquiera en inglés hay suficientes personas que escriban sobre Jackal y Marui, y de hecho, esta escritora, Solanum Dulcamura, ha escrito otros fics de ellos que pienso traducir también. 

Evidentemente, le pedí los debidos permisos, y todos los créditos son para ella. Gracias, Solanum por dejarme compartir esto

A propósito... los que están esperando el capítulo de Rikkai de Tenipuri Phone Messages, ya viene, ya tengo gran parte del capítulo traducido, pero entre medio me cambié de casa y aún estoy volviendo al ritmo... ya viene, no se preocupen

Otra cosilla... ya me estoy desesperando con ff . net en serio... Esta cosa me modifica el texto, saca signos exclamación e interrogación, saca los espacios... De un texto que arreglo, queda destruiiidooo... Entonces, quería plantear la idea de seguir traduciendo, pero postear esto en mi live journal en vez, porque por lo menos el LJ no me hace eso... Bueno, quería saber que pensaban de eso, y su por favor, les gustó, dejen un review¿si? Eso siempre me anima a seguir traduciendo X3


End file.
